


Making (Up) Out

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, pretending to hate each other au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross gets angry at Smith who takes the argument too far and leaves them both upset for the rest of the day, until Trott notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making (Up) Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again, I got carried away, got lost in the gay ooh baby baby

”Hey Smith, you finished rendering that Trials video yet?” Ross asked, peeking his head above Smith’s green wall divider. They had been editing footage for most of the morning and Ross was now going to see if anyone else in the office wanted lunch.

“Which video?” Smith asked with a confused look on his face.

“The one that you edited yesterday?” Ross said with an amused smile. He assumed Smith was too distracted by whatever game he was playing at the moment.

“I didn’t render that one? I thought Trott did?” Smith replied.

“No you twat, I told you like five fucking times to render it! It’s supposed to go out on the channel tonight!” Ross exclaimed with an annoyed expression. He’d expected to upload it now so it would have enough time to process and now their schedule was fucked.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do it now and it will be done in time”, Smith said, pausing his game.

“Yeah you better. God you never fucking listen”, Ross said with a disappointed sigh, shaking his head.

“Well next time maybe make sure I fucking heard you! It’s not my fucking fault if I didn’t even know I was supposed to do it”, Smith snapped back. He was trying to relax after a straining morning with some corrupted audio and now Ross came and bitched at him.

“Well maybe if you don’t take every fucking opportunity to play DOTA instead of actually work like some of us!” Ross shouted, their voices could probably now be heard outside in the corridor but he didn’t care, he just wanted something to eat and Smith to do his job. Trott had already left half an hour earlier and usually he was the rational one in these kinds of situations.

“That is not true and you know it, I’m fucking doing it right now look! So you can just fuck off and stop giving me shit for it”, Smith spat, looking away from Ross.

“Good, well you’re not having any lunch until that’s done. When I get back it better be uploading on the channel”, Ross said, turning his back at Smith about to exit the room.

“What are you? My fucking mother?! I fucking hate you Ross, stop being so controlling!” Smith shouted after him.

“Fine I won’t talk to you again then!” Ross shouted back over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him. Smith immediately regretted saying the last thing, it was a bit too strong and he was afraid he had upset Ross. But he couldn’t take it back now so instead he turned his attention back at the computer in front of him.

Ross swallowed the sting of sadness in his throat. He knew he was the one who wound Smith up but he hadn’t thought he’d go so far. Taking a deep breath Ross tried to ignore Smith for now, walking up the stairs to the common room to see who was there.

In the end Ross had lunch with Martyn, Kim, Duncan, Sjin and Tom and even though they shared a few laughs he still couldn’t get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of his head. Did Smith really hate him? They had had arguments before but usually they resolved them pretty quick. This time he’d just left and maybe he should have apologised. Was it his fault? What if Smith didn’t want to talk to him anymore? All these thoughts rattled around in Ross’ brain during the lunch and on the way back.

When Ross came back to the office Trott was back as well. He and Smith were both sitting at their computers and Ross quickly glanced at Smith before raising his hand to greet Trott.

“Hello Trott, just had lunch with some other guys”, Ross said as he walked past towards his own desk. Trott gave a confused look to Ross when he didn’t even acknowledge that Smith was there but Ross ignored it. They were supposed to record some Gmod now after lunch and Ross was happy that they were a large enough group for him not to have to interact with Smith.

Smith was glad the other hat films member’s couldn’t see his face as they played because every time Ross talked, never to him but to others, he had to fight not to reply. If silence was what Ross wanted he would get it, until he realised how stupid he was. That’s what Smith told himself, but in truth he was scared that Ross was still angry and would yell at him. He knew it was silly to think like that but he couldn’t stop.

By the time the recording session was over Trott had noticed Ross and Smith’s mutual avoidance. With crossed arms he got up and stood in the middle of their messy office.

“Okay what’s the deal? Why aren’t you talking to each other?” Trott asked with a stern look at both of them.

“I don’t know, ask Ross”, Smith sneered.

“Ross?”

“Apparently Smith’s hates me”, Ross said, trying to keep his voice steady as he uttered the words.

“What the fuck? Smith what kind of bullshit is that?” Trott said with a shocked look.

“Well I have my reasons, ask Ross to stop his bullshit instead”, Smith replied. He and Ross had still not looked at each other.

“Okay I am not some kind of meddler between you, sort this shit out right now because we have another recording session later”, Trott said, walking out of the office to leave the two other men on their own.

“Do you hate me Smith?” Ross asked, looking at Smith with wide, blue puppy-eyes. Smith bit his lip, looking guilty.

“No I – Of course I don’t hate you Ross!” Smith said with a cautious smile at the other man.

“Good, like I’m sorry for earlier mate, I was stressed and all these things – “ Ross said, starting to explain himself but he got cut off by Smith who placed a quick peck on his lips.

“It’s alright mate, forget about it”, Smith reassured. Ross blushed heavily and kissed Smith, longer this time. Smith parted his lips, brushing over Ross’ tongue with his own. Ross pulled Smith closer, smiling into the kiss when Smith moaned slightly at Ross’ hands on his arse. None of them heard the door opening, lost in the kiss.

“Guys this is not what I meant! Jesus Christ”, Trott yelled, turning away from his two snogging friends. Smith and Ross laughed, not willing to let go of each other just yet.


End file.
